


Baby Redux

by Signed_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signed_M/pseuds/Signed_M
Summary: Sam exited the bar, shielding his eyes against the sting of the early morning sun. He hadn’t had a night out like this in a while, generally preferring to hang back to look into the lore while Dean got his jollies at the local watering hole. But this was a milk run, and Sam had an itch that demanded scratching. In a surprising deviation from the norm, it was Sam who had suggested pulling into the parking lot of the nondescript roadhouse for a night of fun. Though Dean had been uncharacteristically reluctant to join, Sam managed to bait him by convincing him to text Heather – a hunter they had worked with on a Wendigo case a few years back – who was a frequent patron of this particular dive.





	Baby Redux

Sam exited the bar, shielding his eyes against the sting of the early morning sun. He hadn’t had a night out like this in a while, generally preferring to hang back to look into the lore while Dean got his jollies at the local watering hole. But this was a milk run, and Sam had an itch that demanded scratching. In a surprising deviation from the norm, it was Sam who had suggested pulling into the parking lot of the nondescript roadhouse for a night of fun. Though Dean had been uncharacteristically reluctant to join, Sam managed to bait him by convincing him to text Heather – a hunter they had worked with on a Wendigo case a few years back – who was a frequent patron of this particular dive.

***

Ninety minutes and four beers later, Dean was smiling down at his phone while Sam shared fleeting glances with the pretty blonde cocktail waitress who had been especially attentive to his needs. Sam was plotting his play when his brother’s sudden movements caught his attention. He watched Dean down the dregs of his beer and rise from his seat. Heather must be close.

“I’m gonna call it, Sammy.” Dean announced, grabbing his jacket from the back of the barstool. “You have fun now, ya hear.” Dean looked pointedly at the waitress, then back at Sam, throwing his brother a salacious wink. “Don’t forget to wrap it, buddy.” Dean chuckled, clapping Sam on the back before turning to leave. Waving his brother off, Sam locked eyes with the waitress and smiled, hoping to entice her to join him.

Dean’s absence worked in his favor. It wasn’t long before the waitress – Piper – took Sam up on his silent offer. Her shift had just ended, resulting in a few hours of light conversation and some much needed private time in the bar’s bathroom.

The night had slowly shifted into dawn, the barbacks making it clear that it was well past closing time, when Sam and Piper finally said their goodbyes. He tried to give her his number, but she just smiled and kissed him on the cheek before gathering up her belongings and leaving the bar. Sighing, Sam quickly settled his tab and made his way out the door.

***

As he trudged toward the Impala, exhausted and sated, Sam couldn’t help but lament the brush-off he received from Piper. He knew this pattern of anonymity was just part of the life, and he honestly didn’t expect to make a real connection, but the ease with which she let him go still stung. Resigned, Sam opened the car door and folded his large frame into the driver’s seat.

“Mistakes were made.” he whispered aloud, closing his eyes and sinking firmly into the comfort of the soft leather bench.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam startled at the familiar, gravelly voice that materialized from the back seat. He shifted his gaze to the rearview mirror to find the steely blue eyes of Castiel reflected back at him. A slight turn of his head revealed that the angel was very much shirtless.

“Uhh…hey, Cas.” Sam sputtered, confusion evident in his tone. “What’re you–“

“Good morning,” came an even more familiar baritone that Sam immediately recognized as Dean’s.

“Can we, uh, have a minute, Sam?”

“Yeah…s-sure…o-of course. I’ll just, uhh…” Sam stuttered as he fumbled for the door handle. He launched himself out of the car, tripping over his long limbs as he attempted to get as far away as he could as quickly as possible.

Five minutes later, all three men stood on the blacktop, fully dressed and shifting awkwardly in the silence. Cas broke first.

“I should…go, then. Back to the bunker.” Cas mumbled, eyes never rising from the ground. “Netflix.”

“Yeah, uh, sure, Cas. That sounds great. Netflix is great.” Sam nervously replied. Unsure of what else to do, both men turned to Dean.

“Okay then,” Dean exclaimed, clapping his hands together, effectively shaking everyone out of their collective stupor. “let’s get this show on the road then, shall we? Cas, I’ll walk you to your car.”

Sam turned abruptly, walking back toward the Impala and clambering into the passenger seat on reflex. Once he was safely inside, he took a moment to reflect on the events of the night. Dean didn’t want to hang out at the bar, which was odd in and of itself, but his tune had changed once Sam suggested texting Heather. Sam smiled to himself as he realized that the texts he had assumed Dean had been trading with Heather had actually been with Cas. They were only about an hour out from the bunker, plenty of time for Cas to have driven to meet Dean. Sam wondered what else he had missed while his attention was fixed on Piper.

He was interrupted from his reverie when the driver’s side door opened. Wordlessly, Dean climbed behind the wheel, started the engine, and guided Baby toward route 281.

Sam said nothing, just leaned forward to shove a cassette into the tape deck. Moments later the opening cords to “Night Moves” filled the silent space of the car.

“Shut it, Sam.” Dean groused as they drove.

Next stop, Quaker Valley, Oregon.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my own thoughts.


End file.
